


Hands & Hearts

by wanderlustlover



Category: Marvel
Genre: General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gathering of more than normal people, for an unknown reason. Written during//for a computer class final grade, with a website designed around it. In, oh, maybe '99 or '00?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Default Chapter

Epilogue

The sky opened under with a thunder crash which shook the world beneath it, and let loose a bail howl of scaling winds, and rains of pelting feircing which knew no mercy, and would give no remorse to destruction. Lightening streaked the sky as the only relief the perfect dark of the raging storm as it gave homage to it's lone receiver.

She stood, dry, looking untouched by the rain, a small arc of sparkling light above her head as a spell she had but just cast to protect herself. It was rare that this would happen. Something was wrong, someone was angry, and they now wanted her attention.

"I hear, Lady, and I obey. What is your wish?"

The skies rumbled only louder as if incensed at her presumptuousness, and lightening touched down to knock an object barely feet from her. Kneeling by it, drenched now with her magical shield having vanished in her exhaustion and struggle, she realized it was a tree, but not only a tree.

The destruction of the precious amount of life spoke volumes, and the woman felt her heart tremble in wonderment and fear of the coming as a soft whisper broadly touched her ear, sending an affectionate, and rather passionate shiver through her spine.

"It has been proclaimed, my child. The path is rock, and home is far - for all. Band ye well if ye can, with each of them, with hearts and hands."


	2. Hands & Hearts Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But what does that matter to you? Can I be categorized and catalogued like the rest of the human race. Would you even pretend to care if I told you all that was my heart and soul, all the was my world, or ever important to me, just came crashing down?

"My name is Kylie Summers."

But what does that matter to you? Can I be categorized and catalogued like the rest of the human race. Would you even pretend to care if I told you all that was my heart and soul, all the was my world, or ever important to me, just came crashing down?

Of course, I can, because he always was right. Of course, you would, because you think I'll care.

But it won't help. You can't, won't, don't understand I'm gone.

"Just what the world needs, another bloody Summers," SpellSong's sarcastic words, tormenting in their cruelty, launched at her.

Bitch.

Cold Hearted. Cold blooded. No feeling. Bitch.

"I'm dead," the words feel like lead leaving my lips.

"Shhhh," Ala'ria tells me as she pulls me into her arms and I don't fight her. She's trying to help, but doesn't know she can't.

I hate crying in front of other people, but can't stop the tears. I can't feel her arms, but i know their around me now. I'm gone; silent inside where the sunshine was, dead where my heart beat.

"Kylie Summers? That sounds strangly familiar. Are you a screen star or tv show actress or a Opera sing?"the man calls out.

I want to tell him I'm not famous. I've never been anyone but me, but my teeth feel like they're glued together now. I'm not anyone important, any part of anything special. Not anymore.

{WHERE ARE YOU!!!!!!!}

No answer. Not even a fluxuation in the nothing. Even when he was angry or hurt he never, never, NEVER, left me. We can't leave each other. We're the halves to one whole. We can't survive without each other, can't live.

"I'm sure I know the name. Wait-- Oh!"

I cringe. I can't help it now. I don't have his strength.

"Your one of those two multi-billionaire heirs, aren't you?"

I try not to laugh at the irony -I'm dead, and he wants to talk money- but i can't help it. I'm nodding, a gale of hysteric laugher leaves my mouth as his sentence finshes, followed with sheets of tears coursing my face. This is such the way of the world. Nothing matters but your money.

Our money. B &amp; J's money. Our foster parents before they died. Mine and my brother's.


End file.
